Shatter
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Happy Birthday Lelouch! TT TT Because I'm a strange little girl *leaves a gift behind that looks strangely like a book*


With the rain pouring down onto the ground, Suzaku laid on his bed, his eyes closed as he hugged his pillow tightly. The white fabric of the pillow was pressed against his body as he sobbed quietly. The lighting was dim, and with the monochrome colors in his room, it seemed colder. Lonely. Not even a sound was heard, only his quiet sobs and the ruffling of the covers.

A picture of "the Demon Emperor" hanged on one of the walls. Color faded, lost. And when Suzaku turned his head, so that his dull green eyes were looking at that picture of Lelouch smiling, his eyes gleaming, as if he was hiding a secret. That was when Suzaku truly broke down.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_

"Your highness," spoke Anya quietly, her body tense as she held a bunch of bitter-sweet flowers in her hands. Her eyes glancing at the musty grave stone that was hidden by massive cherry trees and mute-green vines. But in the winter, the flowers weren't blooming brightly like they did in spring. The trees were boring now. Not a leaf in sight. Only blown to the ground, covered with dirty colors.

"Lelouch..." Muttered Nunnally, her voice horse and broken as her small fists were clenched. Even after eight years, no one would ever be able to forget him. They wouldn't cry over him. They would rather scorn his birth.

But... Today was his day. Today was his birthday.

Bowing slightly, Anya placed down the flowers. Purple flowers and red roses. The original color of his eyes and the color of the geass that infected him. That affected everyone. The red like the blood river that was buried with him.

Even so, smiling weakly, Nunnally ignored the rain that was battling its way down to the ground, ignoring notorious reputation that her brother had, that was still stuck in her mind. "Happy birthday," she spoke with as much joy as she could muster. Even so, it seemed... Uncertain.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

"Where's Zero?" Asked Gino as he walked into a lab that was heavily covered with wires. The mere thought of there being anyone in the lab was crazy. Would the people even be able to move in such a crazed state?

"Ah... I'm sure you would've figured out," spoke out a voice from one of the only visible chairs in the area. The man's white hair barely visible, but his fingers typing like mad on the keyboard. His eyes trained on the screen.

Tensing up, Gino nodded his head as his eyes became sullen. "He still thinks we don't know..?" Was his only retort in a way. His blue eyes darting to the ground as he fidgeted, a habit he grew into since eight years ago. Since that day.

"Seems not," smiled Cecile sadly, her eyes down cast as she tidied up an area on the table only to place down a pile of paper.

"Oh," muttered Gino as he gave the two scientists a nod before walking away, out from the cold metal lab. One that reminded the knight of a cage.

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_

The lights of the knightmare frame's control panel flashed around wildly as Kallen gripped the controls tightly. Her body screamed in pain as she felt the sudden impact of the fall from that deadly cliff, onto rock hard ground. Her mind was distracted. Not by the deadly battle that she was placed in. Not by the enemies that were dropping down by number. No, the reason why her mind was occupied was because of the date.

5/12/2026

Even when one of the knightmares exploded, even with everything around her... It all just reminded her of those times. Back when she was Zero's ace. Back when she had everything, but yet nothing.

Not even realizing the small trickles of tears, she didn't notice that the battle was over.

Slumping into the seat within the knightmare, Kallen gave out a sigh. Her hands hovering over the necklace that Lelouch gave her. Back when they were both 17.

"You're too smart for your own good," she muttered distantly as she re-lived her memories for a while. With the Guren not moving while all the rest of the knightmares were returning to their base in the specific section.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

The people were quiet in the massive hall. Flags of every country were raised proudly as Cornelia stood behind several microphones. Wearing her usual military outfit with her hair tied into a tight pony-tail. Her eyes stern as her hands gripped onto the table which the microphones were placed onto.

Everyone around the world watched and listened to her speech intensely. All were smiling with joy or so as she raised her fist:

"And today, we shall still walk towards the new tomorrow! With everything we have, with everything we'll give, we will make sure that there will never be another Demon Emperor! So stand strong, and never give in! Trust the royal family oath. Nothing shall happen like it did 8 years ago." She said sternly and strongly. But then her expression faltered for a bit. He was, and still is, in a way, her bother... Right?

"... But today, is a notorious day. With the birth of the demon on this day, I would rather celebrate the birth of a boy..." She spoke softly. The audience became deathly quiet as the atmosphere became tense.

"There was a boy born on this day. He was a sweet child. With innocent eyes and a stainless smile. He didn't know of anything... And," Cornelia quickly sucked in a gulp of air as her body stood still, "when something happened. With the death of his mother, that truly changed him.

Sometimes... I wonder..." A far distant look in her eyes, Cornelia looked at the furthest wall, as if she could see two people standing there. Holding hands and staring at her with a sinless smile, "I wonder if I could have saved him. Saved that little boy...

Before the demon took hold of him."

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_

The sky was dull, and trapped in a house, C.C held her tattered Cheese-kun plushie tightly against her body. Her body was slumped against the cheap materials of the bed, cold and hard. Uncomfortable. The place was ugly, just like the bitter weather outside.

Twisting and turning, she couldn't find the right spot. She still remembered when she never had to go through all this trouble eight years ago, just to get a night's rest.

But then a knock was heard from the door. Scowling, she walked across the damp and musty miniature room before opening the poor excuse of a door. But before she knew it, the lights blacked out and she fell to the ground.

All that was left was the Cheese-Kun plushie laying on her bed.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

"Zero!" Screamed Nunnally as she held a letter in her shaking hands. Her eyes wide with shock and fright.

"Your highness!" Yelled Zero as he instantly appeared, his concerned face hidden behind a mask as he watched the empress cry. "Your highness, what's the matter?" The slightly robotic sounding voice asked.

Swallowing in a deep breath, Nunnally grabbed Zero's hand as she began crying. "It's nor fair!" She sobbed over and over as Zero glanced at the fallen letter on the ground.

"Your highness, if I may, could I read the letter?" Asked Zero as Nunnally nodded her head slowly. Her eyes dim as Zero crouched down and picked up the piece of paper.

A minute of silence passed by as Zero scanned the letter over and over again. Finally, as if coming up with a conclusion, he dropped the piece of paper to the ground and cursed, "kuso."

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_

"Kallen." Spoke Zero stiffly as the woman with blue eyes stood up and gave a curt bow to her leader. Her eyes hardened up over the years as she stayed as Zero's ace after finishing her schooling.

"Sir," she reported back. Her heart still ached a bit, knowing that Lelouch wasn't Zero. And despite the years, her savior would always be Lelouch. So would this Zero even count as Zero?

There was silence between the two as Zero handed Kallen the piece of paper.

And when she read the letter, she felt tears threatening to fall.

Jerking her head up, she looked at the shimmering material of the mask. Her body trembling. And as if Zero was swallowing a lump of coal, his voice came out chocked, even with the robotic voice alter.

"This is a private mission... Kallen.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
_'Cause you're all I need_

The forest was dark and damp, with the stench of rotting plants and dead animals. Vines grew wildly and the ground was covered with a think layer of waxy mud. With each step they took, it felt like they were trying to walk around in syrup.

Nunnally was being carried by Jeremiah while Anya and Kallen were walking at the front, using scaringly bright torches to light the way. Zero walked behind them all, his body feeling tense as sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Zero, are you sure that it wasn't a fake?" Asked Kallen, doubt formed in her mind like a swarm of angry bees.

"That hand writing... It couldn't have been anyone else's," muttered Zero, his tone soft.

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_  
_But darling, stay with me_

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Even though they couldn't see the sun, they knew it was setting. The pile of horrid paper work stacked higher and higher on the empress's desk back in the palace. They were all tired, but the drive to see their lost friend was pushing them on.

A sudden rustle startled everyone as Nunnally bit back a scream. Her eyes were wide with fright as Zero stood in a defensive pose in front of the empress.

"It's going to be alright your highness," soothed Anya as she and Kallen quickly moved right next to the empress for safety.

The leaves of the filthy bushes were rattling, louder and louder. The suspense and tension grew thicker and thicker. But everything shattered when an ear screeching scream broke through the sky. Birds dashed and flew away while the bushes in front of the group began shaking, trembling.

And then, a hand appeared.

Blood was smeared on the hand, some blood was crusted dry, while other parts of the blood was still sickening fresh. The hand was pale, corpse like, as it gripped the bushes for support. Soon, quite long, slender arms were visible. You could see the white sleeves that looked more like rags. Then green hair and cat like golden eyes appeared. The eyes were tired, broken as C.C finally managed to escape from the grips of the sting bushes.

Gasping with horror at the sight, Nunnally quickly ordered Zero to help the woman, "hurry!"

But even so, Zero stood stiffly in front of Nunnally, as if refusing to move.

_daijoubu daijoubu odokete miseru boku wa _  
_chiisana saakasu no na mo naki piero_

"Lelouch," staggered out C.C as Kallen quickly moved over to the half dead C.C, helping her stand on her own two feet as Jeremiah offered the witch a drink.

"No," she refused as she tried to walk back to where she was, "he's here. He's here." She chanted desperately as tears fell from her eyes.

Picking Nunnally up quickly, Jeremiah followed the witch. With Anya, Kallen and Zero following closely behind.

They were almost there, C.C knew that he was around here. The way that the wind was yelling towards the south of the forest, that was a sign, surely it was...

"Lelouch."

_nakiyamanai kimi ga iu n da _  
_"anata no uso ga kanashii no" tte_

This part of the forest was more bright. With little fireflies glowing and flowing, it seemed more safe. The grass was lush green while the trees were strong and healthy. A small trickle of a stream surrounded the area as well, making the place seem more like a fairy tale rather than reality.

But the most shocking thing was that there was a concrete statue right in the middle of the area. Placed on the moist grass from the heavy rainfall last night. It was strange... Seeing a statue in wild life. But what was more strange was that the statue... It was...

"Lelouch," whispered Kallen in awe and joy. Her eyes stinging with tears as she walked towards the piece of concrete on her own accord. Her foot steps light as she studied every bit of detail in the piece of art.

"Lulu..." Muttered Zero, but no one heard anything as he walked towards the smiling face of a teenager who destroyed the world and created it anew.

"Brother," cried Nunnally as Jeremiah lifted her over towards the statue. His own tears flowing.

"Warlock," smiled C.C as she fell to the ground. Her eyes brightly shining with a shield of tears.

_daijoubu, daijoubu umaku waraenakute ii n da yo _  
_ mou nido to uso o tsukenai you ni _  
_ daijoubu, daijoubu taetari shinakute ii n da yo _  
_ watashi mo issho ni naite ageru_

Memories flooded into everyone's mind as their world became white. And the next thing they knew, they were all in a white garden. Everything was painted in white, from the table to the roses that were sitting innocently on the ground. But there, someone that caught their attention.

Jet black hair and sharp purple eyes. He looked up and smiled at them. His eyes showing happiness.

Silence. It was just silence.

Mouthing some words, he stood up from his seat. His white suit glistening in the bright sunlight. And then...

He disappeared.

Just like that.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

Waking up startled, Suzaku looked around his room. The white fabric of his pillow was discarded to the ground. The lighting was dim, and with the monochrome colors in his room, it seemed colder. Lonely. Not even a sound was heard, only his quiet breathes and the ruffling of the covers.

A picture of "the Demon Emperor" hanged on one of the walls. Color faded, lost. And when Suzaku turned his head, so that his dull green eyes were looking at that picture of Lelouch smiling, his eyes gleaming, as if he was hiding a secret. That was when Suzaku truly broke down.

But then, in the corner of his eye. Sharp black writing was written on the bottom right hand corner of the picture. Standing up, Suzaku walked towards the photo.

_ It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile, _  
_ just please do not lie about it again. _  
_ It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, _  
_ for I will cry together with you_

"Lelouch..." Muttered Suzaku as he held the picture close to his heart. His tears falling like a water fall. His body shaking as all those memories with all those times bashed against him at full force. It was as if someone threw a stone at the fragile piece of glass.

Shatter.

Everything broke to pieces. "Lelouch," yelled Suzaku pathetically as he fell to his knees. His hair messed up and his eyes closed from the world.

"Why did you die on me?" He sobbed, "all I ever wanted... All I ever wanted was for you to be with me right now. Everything is useless without you. Even Nunnally agrees! Just stay with me, please. I never want to stay away from you... Don't we love each other?! We're a perfect couple, right? Don't leave me here Lelouch, can you hear me?!"

His voice getting drastically louder with each word he yells and cries, " you promised that you'll never leave me! You promised! And.. And... I just want you here...

Lelouch..." Muttered Suzaku as he laid on the cold, hard ground. A pool of tears could be seen as he smiled bitterly. "I know I didn't say this when I could...

But happy birthday."

* * *

**Now, I just want to say I own nothing and Happy Birthday Lulu! *hug attacks a chibi Lulu***

**Another thing is that I won't be updating much. It's just that in December, there was my sister's birthday on the 2nd, then there's Lulu's birthday on the 5th (today!), then there's my birthday on the 8th and then I have to finish most of my homework before the 19th and even so, I still have some science tests coming up. On the 10th I'l be performing for my school's Christmas show and there's Christmas itself which is on the 25th and then new year will be coming up soon after that OTL**

**Sorry for those mistakes e.e**

**Now I'm gonna hunt for some good fanfics to read while crying... Or go on AdventureQuest Worlds... Meh, anyway, once again, I own nothing and Baiiizzzz!**

**But before I go;**

* * *

The room for the Ashford Academy student council was quiet. All of a sudden, Shirley rushed in and tripped and fell, causing her to push Lelouch onto Suzaku. With wide eyes, Lelouch's and Suzaku's lips met together in a kiss.

Because Milly has the best times to show up, she randomly appeared and took a picture. Then skipped away saying something along the lines of; "This shall be the Christmas card!"

The End.


End file.
